1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a cuboid rack assembled from frame legs, wherein free spaces are formed in areas of the edges of the outer corners, for receiving folded edges of the panel elements meeting at the area.
2. Description of Related Art
With the known switchgear cabinets of this type, the edges of the panel elements are always folded at right angles and project into the free spaces of the rack in the area of the edges of the outer corners. A panel element with the folded edge is recessed with respect to the panel element which joins it vertically and is covered by the panel element. This leads to the formation of a closed front when switchgear cabinets are aligned with each other. However, in connection with a symmetrical rack of square cross section, two panel elements of different width are needed. Moreover, a gap remains between the free edge of the folded edge of the one panel element and the covering panel element in the area of the edges of the outer corners, to provide an attack point for a tool for forced removal of the panel elements. The paneling is not sufficiently secure against vandalism.
It is one object of this invention to provide a switchgear cabinet of the type mentioned above but wherein the panel elements, as well as the cabinet doors, have a uniform shape of the edges and wherein, with any arbitrary combination of panel elements and cabinet doors, only a narrow gap remains in the area of the edges of the outer corners, which also increases security against vandalism.
In accordance with this invention, this object is achieved because at least the insides of the folded edges of the vertical panel elements are placed at an angle of 45xc2x0 with respect to the inside of the panel elements. The outsides of the folded edges have a predetermined distance from a median line of the panel elements which meet each other in the area of the edge of the outside corner. In the area of the outer surfaces of the rack the insides of the panel elements rest directly or via sealing elements on its frame legs.
In the case of a horizontally square rack, the panel elements, which are designed as stamped-and-bent elements, for the four vertical sides of the switchgear cabinet are even identical and meet each other in the area of the vertical edges of the outer corners only with a narrow gap between the folds, even if several switchgear cabinets are lined up with each other and form a front which is divided by similar narrow gaps. Because the gaps are bordered by the folds themselves and are laid out very narrow, a tool for lifting off the panel elements can no longer be effectively placed. Security against vandalism is definitely increased.
The distance of the folded edges of the panel elements from the median line between the outside planes of the rack and the gaps between lined up panel elements of adjoining switchgear cabinets can be maintained very small. In accordance with one embodiment, the panel elements meeting at right angles at the edges of the outer corners of the rack are arranged so that the planes of the insides of panel elements meeting at right angles intersect in the assigned edges of the outer corners of the rack, and are embodied so that the panel elements change into the folded edges by transitions in the shape of an arc of a circle of the approximate thickness of the panel element.
So that the panel elements meet each other at the same distance also at the horizontal edges of the outer corners, according to a further embodiment, the panel elements have folded edges at all four sides, which change into border edges in the area of the corners of the panel element and are located in the planes of the median line between the sides of the panel element and extend with the insides at an angle of 45xc2x0 with respect to the inside of the panel element.
An embodiment provides for a switchgear cabinet which is to be opened and to be closed again. At least one panel element is embodied as a cabinet door, which has hinge elements on a vertical side between the folded edge and the inside. Complementary hinges are attached in the free space of the facing vertical frame leg of the rack. Similarly, locking elements are attached to the opposite vertical side of the cabinet door, and complementary locking elements on the assigned vertical frame leg.
In accordance with one embodiment, the open edges of the outer corners can be maintained narrow because the preselected distance between the outside of the folded edge and the median line between the outer planes of the rack meeting each other are less than the thickness of the panel elements.
According to a further embodiment, the edges of the horizontal sides of the panel elements are folded at right angles. At least the upper panel element having edges folded at right angles covers the adjoining vertical panel elements. The vertical gaps then extend over the entire height of the switchgear cabinet.